


Oats, the bird.

by KW2857



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KW2857/pseuds/KW2857
Summary: Who names a bird Oats? Jung Wheein. Who entertains this idea of a bird named Oats? Moon Byulyi. Why? Because Moon Byulyi knows Jung Wheein and Jung Wheein knows Moon Byulyi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm quite surprised my previous work got any hits or kudos at all! Thank you so much! Here's a second one for your reading pleasure. All these random ideas are just popping into my head left and right! I hope you enjoy it! :D

A loud, shrill ringing cuts through the dead of the night and a figure in bed starts to shift. The ringing persists so Moonbyul sticks a hand out from under the covers and reaches for her phone on the nightstand, knocking over a glass of water in the process. She hears the sloshing of water and the thud of the glass on the carpeted floor and winces a little, dreading the clean-up that she’ll have to do in the morning but then just thinks, _the carpet will soak it up._

 

She turns her attention back to her phone and swipes to answer the call.

“Hello?” she says, voice laced with sleep.

 

There’s no answer so she looks back at her phone, realising she hadn’t checked for who it was, and suddenly gets a little worried.

“Wheein?”

 

She hears a soft sniffle and a light sigh before she receives a reply.

“Can we meet?”

 

Byul peeks out from under the covers at the clock she had on her nightstand, the numbers _3:49_ flashing back at her, bright red.

“Where do you want to meet?” she replies, without any hesitation.

 

“I’m already outside your apartment.”

 

“I’ll be right out.”

 

She ends the call and gets off the bed, accidentally stepping on the newly formed wet spot on her carpet and thinks, _it’ll definitely get soaked up._ Without bothering to change out of her pajamas, she grabs a coat from her closet and the throw that she always leaves draped over the back of the couch in her living room because she _knows_.

 

Deciding that the elevator is usually far too slow at times like these, she makes her way down using the stairs as fast as she can. She slips a few times and curses under her breath but goes back to rushing down anyway and when she finally makes it out of her building, she sees a figure sitting slightly hunched on the bench at the playground nearby.

 

She approaches with hurried steps and immediately wraps the person in the throw that she brought along with her because she _knew_ that the other person would have carelessly walked out without proper protection from their early winter weather. She hears a soft ‘thanks’ and proceeds to sit down beside her but remains silent.

 

Moonbyul knows better than to prod or question so she sits and waits for Wheein to explain to her why she wants to meet at, _now probably,_ 4 in the morning.

 

“The bird died.” Wheein finally says and sniffles after.

 

Moonbyul is quick to place an arm around her and pulls her closer for a hug. Earlier in the day, Wheein had texted her about this injured bird that she found while she was strolling around and how she had decided to nurse it back to health. Moonbyul dropped by a little later and with one look, she knew that the bird would not last long but she hadn’t the heart to tell her (though even without any words, Wheein knew what Moonbyul was thinking).

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Wheein shifts a little to wrap the both of them in the throw and snuggles closer.

“It’s alright. I kinda knew it wouldn’t live for very long more.”

 

Moonbyul kisses her temple and gives her a small squeeze.

“How did you find out?”

 

Wheein sighs a little as she recalls the incident.

“I woke up because I needed to go to the bathroom and when I was done I thought I’d just check on it to see if it was alright, but it wasn’t moving so…you know.”

 

Moonbyul nods and kisses her temple again before muttering another ‘I’m sorry’. Wheein rests her head on Moonbyul’s shoulder and thanks her for coming out into the cold so late at night when she was all comfortable and warm and _asleep_. Moonbyul tells her that she had just woken up for a glass of water when she called but they both knew better and Wheein appreciates the white lie.

 

“Can we bury it?” Wheein asks after they share a thoughtful silence.

 

Wheein moves a little and Moonbyul finally notices the shoebox that is on the other side of the bench.

 

Moonbyul nods but says, “Let’s do it in the morning when it’s a little warmer. And you need some sleep anyway.”

 

Wheein doesn’t protest when Moonbyul takes the shoebox off the bench and leads the both of them back to her apartment. When back inside the warm, toasty apartment, Moonbyul places the shoebox on her counter top and quickly ushers Wheein into her room, tactfully navigating her past that wet spot, and gives her a change of clothes because _yours are freezing._

 

When warmer clothes have been changed into and after a brief explanation of that squishy thing by her bed (Wheein had discovered the spot herself while Moonbyul went to get her a cup of warm water) they settle themselves under the covers and Moonbyul is quick to wrap Wheein up as a big spoon.

 

“Could we maybe have a funeral for the bird?” Wheein wonders as she traces random patterns on Moonbyul’s arm.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Like, with a pastor and everything?” Wheein asks and turns around to face Moonbyul, eyes shimmering with a type of excitement.

 

“Uh, how about Yongsun unnie? She’s good with words.” _If she doesn’t go off on a tangent_.

 

Wheein smiles a little at the suggestion and nods her head.

“We could invite Hyejin too! She always knows where to get such lovely flowers.”

 

Moonbyul smiles and kisses her forehead before pulling her closer.

“Sure. We can invite anyone you want.”

 

Wheein hums in thought. “But would anyone _want_ to come to some random bird’s funeral?”

 

“Give it a name, then it won’t be some random bird.”

 

Moonbyul watches as Wheein’s eyes light up at her words and she can almost _hear_ the cogs turning in her head as she tries to think of a suitable name. She almost falls asleep while waiting for Wheein to announce the name she thought of and she _would_ have fallen asleep too but Wheein knows the best way to keep her awake; surprise kisses. So Moonbyul is bolted back awake when she feels Wheein’s lips on her own.

 

“Oats!”

 

Moonbyul frowns a little, her brain not fully processing the words.

“I…I love you too?”

 

Wheein giggles and Moonbyul isn’t sure what she has done but as long as Wheein is happy (or at least isn’t as sad as she was previously) then everything’s fine.

“No silly, Oats, as in the name for the bird.”

 

The realisation hits her and Wheein giggles again before giving her a chaste kiss to try and wake her up a little more.

 

“Why, ‘Oats’?”

 

“Because I fed it oats and it seemed to like it a lot!” Wheein says, smiling widely at first but then it dips a little when she remembers the shoebox sitting outside on the counter top.

 

Moonbyul notices the change in mood and starts trailing kisses from her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, before finally landing on her lips.

“I think it’s a lovely name.” she says onto Wheein’s lips.

 

She feels Wheein smiling a little so they kiss again, a little longer and deeper this time, before ending with a light peck.

 

“You always know how to make me feel better.” Wheein whispers.

 

Moonbyul gives her one last peck before pulling her closer.

 

“It’s because you know how to make me happy.”


End file.
